Quelques pas entre la haine et l'espoir
by Loreilai Yuy
Summary: OS-épilogue. Défi SBLM. Sirius a été innocenté, il n'a pourtant pas sa place dans ce monde qu'il a perdu il y a treize ans. Le retour d'un souvenir important le place au bord du précipice à nouveau : haine ou espoir ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Quelques pas entre la haine et l'espoir.

**Auteur :** Loreilaï Yuy

**Fandom :** Harry Potter - aucun spoiler

**Rating :** R (M), au cas où, parce que leur jeu est assez malsain... Relation homosexuelle.

**Disclaimer :** Tout éléments reconnaissable est la propriété de JK et des ayants droits, blablabla, je ne me fais pas d'argent...

* * *

**Quelques pas entre la haine et l'espoir.**

Treize ans à Azkaban n'avaient pas suffi à faire perdre à Sirius Black ce qui avait autrefois fait de lui un sex-symbol. En société vanter les charmes d'un assassin, même gracié, n'était pas très recommandé, mais dans quelques salons privés les commentaires allaient bon train. Peu des femmes qu'il avait autrefois séduites restaient insensibles à ce retour, et celles qui étaient trop jeunes pour se souvenir de l'ancien Sirius Black lui trouvaient le charme sauvage des aventuriers. Les regards appréciateurs qui se croyaient discrets n'appartenaient pas qu'aux dames, Black n'ayant après tout jamais caché être bisexuel. Il se serait pourtant volontiers passé de ce surplus d'attention.

A ces yeux, il n'était que le fantôme de celui qu'il avait autrefois été. Se regarder dans le miroir le matin lui était devenu une torture qu'il endurait dans l'espoir de voir un jour ce corps devenu maigre et blanc reprendre l'apparence qu'il avait, et de voir la lueur de folie sous-jacente disparaître de ses yeux. Perdu dans des souvenirs de bonheur et d'horreur, d'amour et de haine, l'amélioration de son état, au moins physique, lui passait inaperçu, mais pas aux autres.

La haine, voilà tout ce qui restait à Sirius Black. De ses amis, seul Lupin lui adressait encore la parole, étant le seul qui connaissait la vérité, de sa famille il ne restait que le Square Grimauld mais ce n'était pas un problème, du moins pas vraiment. Harry Potter, son filleul, avait grandit sans lui, et malgré ce qu'il disait, il était très heureux à Poudlard et n'avait pas réellement besoin de lui. Non, tout ce qui restait à Sirius c'était la haine. La haine d' Azkaban, la haine d'être vivant, la haine de tous ceux qui avaient fait de sa vie ce qu'elle était à présent, misérable. Et surtout, sa haine pour cet homme, lui qu'il n'avait pu oublier durant ces treize années, lui à qui il n'avait pu pardonner ses choix, à qui il n'avait pu pardonner d'être comme il était, tout simplement.

Lucius Malefoy, salaud de père en fils, emmerdeur de génération en génération, fit un matin d'octobre irruption dans son salon.

-Malefoy.

-Black.

-Je pensais avoir fermé ma cheminée, tu pourrais avoir la décence de te faire annoncer.

-J'ai parfaitement le droit d'être ici Black, dois-je te rappeler qu'après ton départ précipité les lieux ont été remis à ta cousine, qui se trouve être ma chère épouse ? C'est plutôt moi qui suis surpris de te trouver ici.

- Malheureusement c'est encore ma maison Malefoy, et tu n'as plus aucune espèce d'autorité sur cet endroit. Casse toi, j'ai mieux à faire que de t'écouter parler.

-Vraiment ?

Il promena son regard dédaigneux autour de lui, snobant les murs vides et le mobilier défoncé.

-En fait non, et fait en ce que tu veux, mais treize ans passés à Azkaban pour meurtre ont de quoi aliéner l'homme le plus sain d'esprit, et il se trouve que je ne suis jamais vraiment rentré dans cette catégorie…

-Rien à foutre Black, comme toujours tu abois beaucoup mais tu ne mords pas. Je suis venu récupérer quelques affaires.

Malefoy fit mine de quitter la pièce et Black se leva de son canapé.

-Un pas de plus Malefoy, et je te jure que je me sers de tes tripes pour t'étrangler.

-Charmante image mentale.

L'aristocrate s'arrêta néanmoins.

-Allons, allons, treize ans à ressasser de vieilles rancœurs, cousin, c'est mauvais pour ta santé.

Sirius Black se plaça entre lui et la sortie alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement de départ, indiquant négligemment la cheminée de la main.

-Ma patience n'a pas des limites élastiques Lucius, alors bouge ton petit cul hors de chez moi avant que je ne puisse plus me retenir.

Ses paroles étaient accompagnées d'un sourire maniaque.

-Je vois qu'on n'a pas perdu les bonnes habitudes, Black, tu mates toujours mes fesses.

-Tu es malade Malefoy. Un abrutit de mangemort doublé d'un pervers.

-J'ai été gracié Black, moi aussi. Quel genre de vie misérable tu mènes enfermé ici ? Les temps changent.

-Pas les gens.

-Je vais finir par me vexer.

A chaque phrase lancée comme un sort Sirius avait avancé vers l'élégant blond, ne laissant presque pas d'espace entre eux, il eu un reniflement de dédain.

-Toujours un ego aussi démesuré à ce que je vois.

-Toujours aucun sens du savoir-vivre. En même temps, venant de la tare de la famille Black ce n'est pas surprenant.

Chaque pas de Black le forçait à reculer et il fut bientôt acculer au mur.

-Quand est-ce qu'ils avaient décidé de te renier ? C'était avant ou après avoir découvert que tu es une pédale ? Quel dommage qu'ils n'en aient pas eu le temps.

-Tu en parle d'un air bien détaché pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait passé dessus.

L'ancien détenu était grand, et il dépassait l'aristocrate d'une tête, celui-ci se retrouva obligé de lever les yeux pour le regarder. Apparemment Sirius Black semblait être le seul à ne pas avoir pu oublier, Lucius Malefoy était toujours aussi sur de lui, même si ses répliques ciblaient là ou ç'aurait du faire le plus mal.

-Il faut croire que tu ne marques pas les esprits, Black…

-Je t'ai déjà prévenu Malefoy…

-…tu as toujours été et resteras insignifiant et méprisable.

C'est exactement à cet instant que la patience de Sirius atteint ses limites. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quiddich, la canne au pommeau d'argent ciselé de Lucius percuta le sol, les mains de celui-ci à présent douloureusement pressées contre le mur, le corps de Sirius pesant de tout son poids contre le sien. L'ex Griffondor baissa les yeux et eu un rictus.

-Toujours aussi petit Malefoy.

L'ancien Serpentard le fusilla du regard. Sirius pencha la tête pour venir parler tout contre son oreille.

-C'est une des choses qui m'avait attiré chez toi, en dehors de tes belles fesses, tu as l'air si fragile, si immaculé… en réalité tu n'es qu'un pervers Lucius, on le sait tous les deux, pas vrai ?

L' interpellé contint visiblement un frisson tandis que le souffle de Black se répandait dans son cou. Celui-ci continua, sur le ton d'un bavardage mondain, ne s'émouvant aucunement du trouble de l'homme qu'il n'avait cessé d' haïr pendant treize ans, ou plus ?

-C'est toi qui me suppliait de te prendre durement contre le mur des cachots, c'est toi qui t'es laissé attacher dans la baignoire des préfets, c'est toi encore qui m'a avoué que tu gardais les cheveux longs juste parce que tu adores que je tire dessus quand tu es à genoux.

Le corps entier de Lucius e se raidit à ces derniers mots. Il tourna la tête pour fixer Black, tentant de dégager ses poignets dans le même mouvement.

-C'est le passé Black, je ne suis plus un môme de seize ans.

-Ni seize, ni dix-sept, ni dix-huit, je le sais bien Lucius. Tu es marié maintenant, à ma cher cousine comme tu me l'as si bien rappelé, et moi je vis dans cette baraque pourrie. Il n'y a vraiment plus rien à voir avec les gamins que nous étions.

L'aristocrate fut parcouru d'un tremblement violent, ce n'était cette fois pas la faute des paroles de l'homme qui le retenait contre le mur, non c'était celle de la main large et calleuse qui avait repoussé sa chemise parfaite pour caresser sans douceur son ventre plat, et celle de la tonalité rauque qu'avait soudain pris la voix.

-Va te faire foutre Black.

Sirius rit.

-De nous deux, ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui est l'air le plus en manque.

Il appuya ses dires d'une pression de cette même main baladeuse sur l'entrejambe de Malefoy, qui gémit.

-Narcissa ne remplit pas bien son rôle à ce que je vois, pardon, ce que je sens, et qui m'a l'air bien dur.

-Je n'ai pas touché ta cousine depuis la conception de mon héritier, Black.

-Je comprends tu dois être frustré, mon chéri.

-J'ai dis que je n'ai pas touché à Narcissa, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai fait vœux d'abstinence.

Le rire de Sirius ne prit pas longtemps Lucius au dépourvu, profitant de son inattention, il se dégagea. Et inversa leurs positions respectives. Black cessa aussitôt de rire et s'en suivit une lutte qui les laissa tous les deux essoufflés et écorchés par les pierres saillantes du mur. Lucius avait refermés ses mains autour du cou de l'autre homme, prés à serrer au moindre mouvement suspect de sa part.

-Je te l'ai dis, je ne suis plus un adolescent. Ce n'est pas quelques centimètres qui te donneront l'avantage sur moi.

Quelque soit la façon dont il la retournait, sa phrase ressemblait a une invitation. L'autre rit encore, il voulu secouer la tête mais les mains entourés autour de son cou l'en empêchèrent.

-Tu m'as bien regardé Lucius ? Je ne suis plus rien ! Même mon corps n'est plus ce qu'il était ! Et ne parlons pas de mon esprit, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai passé treize ans à moisir dans une cellule immonde, tu crois vraiment que ta petite victoire vaut quelque chose ?

-Tu dois être encore plus stupide qu'avant Black, ça fait un bon moment qu'on parle de nouveau de toi en termes plus que flatteurs. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ?

-Il faut croire que je ne regarde que toi.

Les mains autour de son cou se resserrèrent. Sirius Black avait beau être en position de faiblesse, il haïssait cet homme du plus profond de son être, le détestait pour n'avoir pas été celui qu'il aurait voulu qu'il soit, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le provoquer. Tenter de savoir s'il possédait toujours sur lui cette emprise d'autre fois. Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

-Tu connais les propriétés de l'étouffement n'est-ce-pas Lucius ? Tu dois bien t'en souvenir vu comme tu avais joui ce jour là…

Malefoy sera encore plus, presque par réflexe. Sirius sourit, il commençait a vraiment manquer d'air. Après tout, il pouvait crever ici, il s'en foutait.

-Je ne te pensais quand même pas si pressé.

Black enroula ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre homme et pressa son bassin et son érection conséquente contre lui. Quitte à clapser, autant en profiter. De surprise de se sentir ainsi agrippé, Lucius cessa un instant de l'étouffer. Sirius se frotta contre lui sans pudeur, et l'aristocrate finit par lâcher son cou pour s'appuyer contre le mur, haletant.

-Tu vois Luss, je ne t'ai pas oublié pendant treize années, et ton corps non plus il semblerai.

-B...bâtard, siffla Lucius alors que Sirius profitait de ce retournement de situation pour échanger leur position, prenant bien soin de s'appuyer de tout son long contre le corps tendu de l'aristocrate. Il poussa un soupir presque imperceptible de contentement, ou de frustration ?

-A défaut de marquer les esprits, je marque les corps.

Sirius sentit qu'il marchait au bord du précipice. Ce qui était en train de se passer était complètement fou. Il ne pouvait pas décemment sauter sur un type qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis plus de quinze ans ; même avec treize d'entre eux passé en prison, surtout si ce type était le mari de sa cousine, même si il avait était son amant pendant plus de trois ans, surtout si c'était un ancien mangemort qui avait contribué au meurtre de ses meilleurs amis, même si il savait depuis le départ qu'ils n'avaient pas la même conception du monde, surtout s'il savait que ça ne changerai rien entre eux et qu'après tout redeviendrait pareil. Pourtant son visage se pencha dans le cou de l'autre homme sans qu'il songe un instant possible de s'arrêter.

-Je marquerai ton corps à nouveau Lucius, ne crois pas que tu puisses être à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je ne t'appartiens pas.

Il commença avec application à lui faire un suçon.

-Faux. Tu es à moi.

-C'est toi le pervers ici, Black.

-J'ai souvenir que tu étais beaucoup moins réticent à ma perversion avant.

Il replongea son visage dans le cou de Lucius, mordillant toute la chair à sa portée. Un gémissement franchit les lèvres de sa victime alors qu'il suçait la veine palpitante.

-Tu vois ?

-Je te hais.

-Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

Les bras de Lucius étaient obstinément écrasés contre le mur, refusant d'offrir à Sirius la moindre victoire. Loin de se décourager, il commença à retirer la chemise de l'autre, dégageant plus de peau pâle avant de la marquer.

-Gémis pour moi.

Il prit en bouche un des boutons de chair plus foncé et le suça jusqu'à ce que Lucius gémisse comme un dément, avant de faire subir le même traitement à l'autre. Il releva le visage pour observer le si fier aristocrate, sourire de maniaque fleurissant aux lèvres. Les yeux brillant et ouverts pour ne pas perdre pied, il s'était mordu violemment la bouche avant de se laisser aller à émettre le moindre son.

-Ose dire que tu n'en a pas envie, Lucius.

Seul un silence buté lui répondit. Sirius continua à ôter la chemise, flattant les côtes. Mais quand il fit mine de s'attaquer au pantalon, des mains solides l'arrêtèrent. Alors qu'il riait d'un petit rire de gorge, il laissa presque sans résistance Lucius inverser à nouveau leurs places, il poussa un grognement quand son dos rencontra un peu trop violemment le mur.

-Je ne suis pas ta chose, Sirius.

-Tant mieux.

-Tu es vraiment dérangé.

-Je t'avais prévenu.

Sirius chercha à nouveau à rapprocher leurs bassins, n'ayant aucune honte à demander plus de contact. Il gémit bruyamment en sentant l'érection de l'aristocrate contre sa cuisse, lia à nouveau ses bras autour de l'autre homme. Il eut encore un sourire en voyant le hoquet de plaisir que poussa Lucius lorsque ses mains empoignèrent ses fesses sans douceur. Renversant la tête en arrière alors que Lucius pressait vicieusement sa virilité, il découvrit sa gorge et par la même occasion les traces de doigts qu'avait laissé la tentative d'étranglement. Comme hypnotisé, le responsable des marques entreprit de les laper avec application, découvrant tous les sons que la gorge offerte pouvait produire. Et la gamme était très vaste. Les mains de Sirius remontèrent le long des vertèbres du blond, pour venir arracher le lien qui retenait ses cheveux et plonger dans la masse soyeuse. Lucius se mit presque à ronronner avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas sensé vouloir ce qui arrivait. Il cessa aussitôt son activité première, et redressa le visage. Gémissement de frustration de Sirius qui essaya de forcer la tête de Lucius à reprendre ses attouchements. Voyant que cela ne servait à rien, il se força à parler à nouveau, malgré sa respiration décousue.

-Arrête de lutter Lucius, laisse toi aller...

Pour toute réponse, l'aristocrate tenta de reboutonner sa chemise, c'était sans conter les bras enroulés autour de lui avec conviction. Pas question de perdre autant de temps à le décoincer que lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. La chemise résista un instant avant de se déchirer entre les mains de Sirius, qui, très fier de lui, fit glisser ses doigts et ses ongles sur toute la surface de peau enfin accessible. Il recommença son petit manège plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que Lucius laisse tomber les pans de tissus à terre, et recommence à se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser passer un soupir. Une goutte de sang perla sur sa lèvre inférieur, et l'animagus la recueilli doucement, son genou pressa contre l'autre homme, et une de ses mains glissa jusqu'en bas du dos de son vis-à-vis tandis que l'autre appuyait sur ses épaules. Déstabilisé, Malfoy tomba à genoux sur le plancher dur, face à la bosse du pantalon de son ancien amant, et parfaitement conscient de ce que celui-ci voulait. Il gronda.

-Black...

Mais celui-ci était visiblement trop occupé à gémir pour prendre en compte son avertissement. De plus, ses doigts faisaient subir un traitement absolument délicieux à la chevelure de l'homme qu'il dominait, lui ôtant à la fois la possibilité et l'envie de s'éloigner.

-Luss... S'il te plait...

Voyant que l'autre ne se décidait pas à le soulager, une de ses mains abandonna le cuir doux de Lucius pour venir ouvrir sa braguette. Il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. La vision de ce sexe vibrant de désir, gonflé pour lui et douloureux, alors que Black avait toutes les raisons du monde de le haïr fit faire un saut à son estomac. Il entendit la respiration saccadée de Sirius s'arrêter lorsque son propre souffle couru le long de son membre. Ces mains qui lui tiraillaient les cheveux et la façon qu'avait l'ex-Griffondor de gémir son prénom quand il voulait quelque chose l'avait toujours rendu faible, c'était trop pour lui et il entreprit de faire ce que Sirius désirait si ardemment.

-Oh bordel !

Si la bouche de Lucius n'avait pas été occupée à le rendre entièrement fout de désir en gobant sans préavis son sexe tendu, il aurait rit.

* * *

**Réponse à un défi :** Sirius/Lucius, mur, étranglement.

Oui, ça finit abruptement, et oui c'est voulu ^^; mais l'épilogue est déjà là, même si j'hésite à écrire un peu plus sur eux finalement...


	2. Chapter 2

**Épilogue.**

Sirius était assis dans le salon de Grimauld Place, il fixait le mur d'un air absent, jouant du bout des doigts avec l'objet entre ses mains. Son regard, démentiel au sortir d'Azkaban, avait perdu presque toute trace de folie, ses joues avaient repris des rondeurs saines, sa mâchoire carré portait une barbe de trois jours légèrement grisée : Azkaban vieillit un homme prématurément, et la liberté retrouvée - si on pouvait appeler liberté une vie où personne ne vous attendait plus - ne pouvait seule effacer tant d'années de souffrance.

Le papier peint jauni à imprimé floral était absolument affreux, les doxys avaient même réussit à l'attaquer par certains endroits avant la mission d'éradication des nuisibles de Molly. Mais Sirius ne regardait pas les fleurs fanées de la toile, il fixait la petite tache noire à hauteur d'homme. Une tâche faite lorsque son nez avait percuté le mur violemment, le craquement de son os avait été rapidement suivit d'un départ précipité par cheminette. Ses mains glissaient sur le bois noir et poli, légèrement usé aux extrémités, dans un mouvement lancinant, et presque affectueux. Remus avait soigné son nez le soir venu, n'osant insister quand Sirius avait prétendu s'être cogné en sortant de la douche, mais ne manquant pas de remarquer le demi-sourire de l'ancien détenu. La petite tache de sang était le témoignage de la colère de Lucius. L'argent ciselé s'était réchauffé sous les caresses incessantes des mains, un franc sourire un brin mélancolique étira les lèvres de Sirius en repensant au visage de celui-ci quand il avait jouit en criant son surnom. L'autre homme était partit insatisfait, stupide fierté Malefoy.

Ce n'était pas important, songea-t-il en baissant les yeux sur ses mains, embrassant du regard l'ébène lisse et l'argent brillant, il reviendrait chercher sa cane.

* * *

C'est court mais ça finalise en quelque sorte ce One shot, car je me suis promise de ne jamais poster d'histoire inachevée...

Un petit mot ? Une faute repérée ?


End file.
